


closest to heaven

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility, Mad Science, Multi, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Shorts, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Daisy/Isabelle/Victoria short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



> Title from 'Iris' by the Goo-Goo Dolls

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Touch' for chandak562

3.  'Hurt/Comfort' for chandak562

4.  'Babyfic' for chandak562

5.  'Science Experiment AU' for chandak562

6.  'Invisible Woman AU' for chandak562

7.  ***** 'Good sex deserves to be loud' for chandak562

8.   ***** 'My thoughts about you are inappropriate' for chandak562


	2. *'Touch' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Touching

Daisy hissed when Victoria’s hand touched her skin, running up and down her legs.  Izzy’s followed soon after.  Fingertips dragged over her abdomen, up to her breasts.  

Daisy’s breath caught in her throat.  She gripped the headboard and moaned when Victoria’s hands moved up her inner thighs. The first feather light brush against her clit had her already right on the edge.  

“Please…” she whimpered.

 


	3. 'Hurt/Comfort' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Hurt/Comfort

Hot tears began to fall down her cheeks somewhere in the middle of her story.  Victoria leaned forward to wipe them away and Isabelle stroked her hair.  Her words stopped at one point as if she was too tired to continue.  

They urged her on.

Daisy was exhausted, dirty, and sore…but it all fell away when they held her in their arms.  She was finally home.  

 


	4. 'Babyfic' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Parenthood

Even with the three of them, Baby Phillip was  _still_  giving them a run for their money.

“I think we should handle this like football.  Zone defense…” Isabelle offered.  “Daisy, you handle the feeding, obviously.  And Victoria, we need you in the end zone.”  

Victoria snorted.  “I say we take turns in the ‘end zone’ as you call it, Izzy.”  

“I’m feeding him at all hours…” Daisy interjected.  “You guys said you’d help me with that.  And it was Victoria’s idea to cloth diaper him, so…”  

 


	5. 'Science Experiment AU' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Mad Science

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Daisy asked, looking around the nearly barren wasteland they’d dropped down in.  It was only nearly barren because of the lake in front of them.  The lake that Victoria wasn’t even sure WAS a lake until Isabelle’s struggle to stand dislodged some rocks and set off a series of ripples that spanned the entire dark body of water.  

“Fitzsimmons said they’d gotten all the glitches worked out of the teleporter…”  Isabelle complained.  “I told them driving would be safer.”  

“Well, this certainly isn’t Brooklyn, so I’m thinking there are a few more they haven’t quite worked out yet…” Daisy said with a snicker.  

 


	6. 'Invisible Woman AU' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Invisibility

Isabelle and Daisy were trying to contain their laughter.  

“It’s really not funny!” Victoria argued.  “I’m invisible!”  

“Yeah…but…your CLOTHES are still there…it’s like being haunted by the ghostly pantsuit…” Daisy snorted.  

“I’m.  Invisible,” Victoria repeated.  

“Calm down, Vic.  I’m sure FitzSimmons will fix you right up,” Isabelle was doing a better job of hiding her laughter than Daisy.  “You’re not hurt, right?”  

“Right.”  

“Okay.  So just…calm your lapels for now.”  

That set Daisy off again, collapsing into peals of giggles.  

 


	7. *'Good sex deserves to be heard' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut

Victoria’s moan caught in her throat as Isabelle gripped her thighs.  She held them apart so Daisy could press the vibrating head of the hitachi wand against her throbbing clit.  Victoria bit her lip to keep from making any sound.  It was difficult, the wand felt incredible after all the teasing her girls had subjected her to.

“C’mon, Vic…let us hear you let go…” Isabelle whispered in her ear. “Good sex deserves to be loud.”

 


	8. *'My thoughts of you are inappropriate' for chandak562

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompts 2016
> 
> Daydreaming

Victoria shifted uncomfortably in her desk chair.  The thoughts she was having about both of these women were entirely inappropriate for the workplace.  

Of course, it didn’t help that Daisy was casually rubbing her calf with her bare foot under the conference room table.

Or that Isabelle was making those bedroom eyes Victoria loved so much.  

The thoughts were becoming an issue.  One she’d need to work through, and fast.  

Because instead of thinking about the expense reports they were supposed to be discussing, she was thinking about how to get them both into her office without raising any eyebrows…

 


End file.
